1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical procedure of a knee joint which is performed under an arthroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a surgeon performs reconstruction of a ligament in a knee joint, it is known that an outer shape of a cross section of an implant tendon, which is perpendicular to a longitudinal axis thereof, is a polygonal shape such as a rectangular shape, an elliptical shape, or an approximately polygonal shape close to the elliptical shape.